


You Can Sin or Spend the Night All Alone

by Sendnukes



Series: Hold My Hand, Let's Turn to Ash [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, literally no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendnukes/pseuds/Sendnukes
Summary: To his absolute astonishment, the hand was connected to Deacon’s arm. He stared at the other man in shock and his smirk only widened in response. Next to him, MacCready made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat.





	You Can Sin or Spend the Night All Alone

**Author's Note:**

> There is no point or plot to this, this is purely an excuse for everyone to end up in bed together.

They were sitting around a roaring bonfire, red and oranges flames licking the night air. Will had introduced them to the idea; fires were used for warmth and cooking in the Commonwealth, not much else, and often not even that since they tended to attract unwanted attention.

All entrances in Sanctuary were fortified with turrets, and guard posts with armed guards, and a bridge with enough traps and landmines to completely eradicate whoever was unlucky enough to step on it. Not to mention that the people sitting around the fire were some of the toughest and most capable people in Boston, and all of them were armed to the teeth. With that in mind, they allowed themselves to relax, to joke around with each other, let the stresses of life melt away for a little while.

Glancing up from the game of dice he was playing with Hancock, Will caught a flicker of light out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head to follow the source. The fire was reflected in Deacon’s sunglasses, the flames twisting and snapping in the black mirrored glass, catching the light and throwing it back. Deacon’s lips curled up at the corner when Will met his gaze across the fire and he inclined his head at the empty seat next to him. 

Will’s stomach jerked pleasantly as it did everytime the Railroad agent gave him that smile that made him feel like they were sharing a secret together. He excused himself, letting Cait take his place, and made his was through the group to sit down in the chair between Deacon and MacCready. Mac looked up when he sat down, his brow furrowing as he gave Deacon a look that Will couldn’t make sense of. 

 

“Hey there,” Deacon drawled, ignoring MacCready, “Welcome to the cool side of the fire. Actually, it’s still pretty hot over here but the company is better.” 

 

“Better not let Hancock and Cait hear that.” 

 

“It’s a shame. They were so awesome then they had to go and sit near Danse and all the coolness got sucked out of them,” Deacon said, smirking.

 

Will laughed against his will, feeling a pang of guilt. If Danse would just make more of an effort to quit spewing Brotherhood nonsense all the time . . .

 

His musing was cut short by a cool hand resting on his knee. To his absolute astonishment, the hand was connected to Deacon’s arm. He stared at the other man in shock and his smirk only widened in response. Next to him, MacCready made a frustrated sound in the back of his throat. Vaguely, Will was aware something was going on and he was caught in the middle. MacCready and Deacon might not be “boyfriends” but they sure as shit were together in some fashion and Will wasn’t sure Deacon’s hand should be going that far up his leg. 

 

Will cast MacCready a panicked look, hoping that it conveyed the fact that Will was  _ not _ trying to hit on Deacon and also he would appreciate some help navigating this situation. MacCready just rolled his eyes.

 

“Deacon.”

 

Deacon ignored the younger man, splayed his palm flat against Will’s thigh and Will mentally willed his dick not to move. He had warmed up considerably to the spy since he and MacCready had become something of an item, but not close enough that they ever  _ touched _ each other. Will had, on occasion, imagined touching Deacon. He wasn’t unaware of how attractive the man was, but he would never betray MacCready like that and he was sure Deacon wouldn’t either. Now, though, with the way Deacon was looking at him, he felt a flush spreading up his neck and a tightening in his groin. He couldn’t bear to look at Mac again, sure that his arousal would be written across his face. 

 

“ _ Deacon _ ,” MacCready said again, quietly enough that Will had to strain to hear him, “I haven’t talked to him yet.”

 

“Huh?” Will said lamely, tearing his eyes away from the long fingers, pale against his dark pants, “Talked to me about what?”

 

Deacon laughed low in his throat and the sound had Will’s dick stiffening more.  _ Jesus _ . How did Mac keep his hands off Deacon? 

 

“What do you say us three get out of here?” Deacon asked, licking his lips in a way that seemed deliberate. 

 

Will gaped at him, trying in vain to process what that sentence could mean. 

 

“Oh for fu-frick’s sake,” MacCready muttered, shaking his head. 

 

Deacon rose lithely to his feet, shirt stretching over his chest, white teeth gleaming in the firelight. He reached a hand out to MacCready who took it, and he wrapped his arm around the other man’s slender hips. 

 

“We’ll be at the house if you make up your mind,” Deacon said, giving Will one last devilish grin as he led MacCready towards the dark cluster of houses. 

 

Will stared after them, utterly dumbstruck. He couldn’t imagine he had misread that invitation but the alternative was almost unthinkable. A threesome with MacCready and Deacon? His already hard cock twitched at the thought, betraying him. He knew certain things were different in this post-War world. Social mores were all but gone, no one batted an eye at two men together, and it was unlikely they would care about three men. Things that had been unusual in his time were common nowadays and he had been slowly adapting to this new brazen world. It looked like this would be one of those things. 

 

He located an abandoned bottle of whiskey on the ground, took a deep swig to brace himself. He stared at the houses shrouded in darkness, wondered if he could really go through with this. The thought of Deacon’s deft hands and MacCready’s taut muscles made up his mind. He silently slipped away towards the center of the settlement, glancing back to make sure nobody was watching him leave. 

 

He hesitated outside the door of the house that MacCready and Deacon had been sharing. He wasn’t sure if he should knock or just go in. He settled on rapping on the door softly, before pushing it open and locking it behind him. The living room was dark but a soft glow spilled onto the carpet from behind the closed bedroom door. Will took another swig of the whiskey he had brought with him, before turning the handle and letting himself in the bedroom. 

 

The sight before him made his breath catch in his throat. A shirtless Deacon had an equally shirtless MacCready pushed up against the wall, Deacon’s knee between his legs and his head dipped down as he sucked at Mac’s neck, their fingers laced together above MacCready’s head. The merc’s eyes were closed, face slack with pleasure, his free hand digging red half-moons into Deacon’s back. Will took a moment to admire the smooth expanse of said back, the bunched muscles at the shoulders, the small dip at the base of his spine, before he softly cleared his throat.

 

Mac’s eyes flew open, a flush spreading over his cheeks. Deacon stilled, turning to face Will with that damned smirk fixed firmly in place. Will dimly registered that he was still wearing his sunglasses. 

 

“Glad you made up your mind, boss,” Deacon murmured and hearing Deacon call him that had desire pooling in his stomach. 

 

He took another quick gulp of whiskey before setting it down on the dresser. He started towards the two men, pulling his shirt off as he went. He couldn’t see Deacon’s eyes but he watched MacCready’s roam over his bare chest, did the same. He was used to Mac’s body, but he had tried hard not to look at him the way he was looking at him now. He had tried not to appreciate the flat muscles, the sharp hip bones, the arms perfectly toned from years of sharpshooting. Now, he let himself drink it all in. And because he was used to Mac, loved him, was comfortable with him, Will went to him first. 

 

His skin was hot against Will’s as he pressed himself against the younger man, wrapping one hand around his hip and dragging him closer, the other one finding the back of his neck before he tentatively kissed him. He was surprised at how natural it felt to have the smaller man’s body against his, how familiar the taste of his mouth seemed. He deepened the kiss, the hand on the back of Mac’s neck moving to grip his hair. 

 

Distantly he heard Deacon hum appreciatively. Thinking about the other man watching them had Will grinding hard against MacCready, before breaking away with a gasp. Deacon was leaning against the wall, watching them with a look that had Will reaching for him, pushing him up against the wall. 

 

He was bigger than MacCready, more muscle and less bone, sturdier under Will’s hands and he felt okay about shoving him roughly against the wall, hands exploring his body none too gently. Deacon chuckled softly, letting himself be manhandled to Will’s surprise. When he moved in to kiss him, however, Deacon side-stepped him. 

 

“Uh-uh,” he said, wagging a finger at Will in mock disapprovement, “None of that. That’s for Mac only.”

 

Before he could feel embarrassed, Deacon was pressed back up against him, hips grinding slowly into his, teeth nipping gently at his neck. Will couldn’t help the low groan that escaped his lips, tipping his head back. His eyes met MacCready’s over Deacon’s shoulder. The other man’s eyes were dark with lust as he watched them, palming himself through his jeans. 

 

Deacon took advantage of Will’s momentary distraction to push him towards the bed. He had barely fallen on it before Deacon was between his legs, one hand rubbing him through the fabric, the other working his pants open. He tugged his pants down, tossing them unceremoniously in the corner of the room, quickly followed by his underwear. Will hissed when the cool air hit his dick, hard and swollen against his stomach. Deacon hummed in pleasure again, slowly stroking Will. His hands were calloused and dry but Will still bucked into the touch, eyes closing. Too soon Deacon’s hands were gone but before Will could open his eyes, they were replaced by smaller, warmer hands. At MacCready’s touch, Will couldn’t help himself, letting out a small moan. He heard Mac’s breathing catch at the sound and a second later a small body was climbing on top of him. 

 

He opened his eyes, wrapping his arms around the other man, pulling him down to kiss him, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his pants. MacCready pulled away, getting to his feet and stripping his pants off. Will dimly noted that Deacon had left the room, but his train of thought was cut short when a naked MacCready climbed back on top of him. The feeling of their cocks rubbing together had more moans escaping Will’s lips, answering ones falling from MacCready’s as they ground against each other.

 

“Hey now,” a voice from the doorway said, “I’m getting jealous.”

 

Will opened his eyes to see Deacon smirking at them, a small glass bottle in one hand. Some sort of liquid was inside and Will was pretty sure he knew what that was for. Deacon walked over to them slowly, undoing his own pants as he did. He kicked them off and MacCready reached over to yank his boxers down. Deacon’s cock sprang free, hard and already leaking. A choked sound escaped Will at the sight and he let his head drop back onto the pillow. 

 

His eyes flew open when a warmth engulfed his dick and he looked down to see MacCready between his legs, nose nestled in Will’s dark curls. His hips jerked into Mac’s mouth, fingers tangling in the bedsheets. Deacon moved behind MacCready and Will watched, entranced, as Deacon inserted a slick finger into MacCready, moaned with Mac as he pushed back on the finger. Deacon worked him open as he continued to swallow Will’s cock, his face flushed and eyes closed. 

 

When Deacon finally pushed into Mac, the other man whimpered so loudly that Will found himself thrusting jerkily into his mouth, Mac swallowing him down through his own groans of pleasure. The sound made Will afraid he might come right then. He focused on Deacon, instead, watched him begin to fuck MacCready relentlessly. MacCready’s breathing hitched as Deacon pounded into him and it was so indecently hot Will had to bite back a scream. 

 

“Look at me,” he said gruffly to MacCready, wanting to see those blue eyes. 

 

MacCready complied and the sight of him looking up at Will through his long lashes, lips still around his dick, had Will fucking up into that mouth, setting a pace almost as punishing at Deacon’s, who groaned when the words escaped Will’s lips, head tipping back and Will’s eyes were glued to the other man now. 

 

It was amazing to watch him drop his whole act, pleasure written across his face, teeth biting his lower lip. Deacon met his gaze and laughed quietly, pulling out of MacCready. 

 

“Switch,” he commanded and Will obeyed instantly. 

He lined himself up behind MacCready, grabbed his hips gently and eased into him. Mac hummed in pleasure around Deacon’s cock and  _ fuck _ he was so tight. Will had to stay still for a minute, sure he was done if he fucked Mac anymore. Through half-lidded eyes he watched Deacon fuck MacCready’s mouth, his head tipped back, pale throat convulsing as he swallowed, long fingers tangled in the other man’s hair. The sight of Deacon looking so fucked out had Will thrusting back into MacCready, setting a gentler pace than Deacon but keeping his hands wrapped around Mac’s sharp hips, pulling him down onto his length. 

 

MacCready, who was usually almost as unflappable as Deacon, was moaning and whimpering and when Will looked down, the sight of him with both their cocks in him pushed him to the edge. 

 

“O-oh fuck,” he gasped, feeling a tightening in his groin, “Oh shit.”

 

Deacon grinned at that, color high on his cheeks, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. “I think he likes you, Mac.”

 

MacCready let Deacon’s dick slide out of his mouth with a filthy pop, turned to look at Will fucking him. That was all it took to push Will over the edge; those blue eyes dimmed with pleasure, the mouth that was almost always scowling, now red and swollen. 

 

“Oh, fuck, Mac,” he groaned, continuing to fuck him through the aftershocks, forcing his eyes to stay open so he could watch Deacon as he came.

 

Deacon’s head was bent, mouth open slightly, panting, hands gripping MacCready’s hair as he thrust back into his mouth. He caught Will’s gaze, face contorted in pleasure as his orgasam washed over him. 

 

“Oh  _ shit _ ,” Deacon breathed, eyes glued to Will as he shuddered and moaned, still slamming MacCready down onto his cock. 

 

Will finally pulled out of Mac, the other man whimpering at the sensation, before rolling over, eager to watch the other two finish. Deacon dragged his eyes off Will, focusing back on MacCready. 

 

“Mm, you’ve been so good,” Deacon murmured into Mac’s mouth, kissing him deeply, “You taste like me.”

 

Deacon pulled the younger man into his lap, pressing their foreheads together as MacCready slowly eased himself down Deacon’s shaft, hands braced against his taut shoulders. The intimacy of the position stole Will’s breath and he was sure if he was Mac’s age he would be hard again. Instead, in his post-orgasmic bliss, he felt a strong rush of affection for the two. He crawled over, reaching his hands around MacCready and wrapping his hand around the man’s dick, hearing his breath catch. He pressed kisses to MacCready’s neck as the other man worked himself on Deacon’s cock, his breathing becoming ragged, his pace speeding up. Deacon was biting at the other side of MacCready’s neck, in between murmuring softly into his flushed skin. Will switched his attention from Mac’s quiet moans to what Deacon was saying. 

 

“You’re so beautiful, Mac,” he heard the man whisper, “You’re perfect. I love watching you like this, so -  _ fuck _ \- so perfect.” 

 

Any last misgivings Will had about Deacon faded away hearing him talk to his best friend like that. As if he could sense his thoughts, Deacon lifted his head slightly to look at Will.

 

“Will agrees, doesn’t he?” the man asked, keeping his eyes trained on Will as he lifted MacCready’s hips, slamming him down, eliciting a choked curse from him. 

 

“Yes,” Will gasped, feeling his own cock starting to stiffen again amazingly enough, “God, yes, Mac you’re so fucking hot.”

 

MacCready cried out at his words, thrusting into Will’s hands, the movement making Deacon groan. Then words were spilling out of Will before he could consider what he was saying.

 

“I can’t believe how good you are at taking him like that. I’m already hard again just from watching you. You’re so goddamn good, Mac.”

 

Vaguely Will thought it was telling that it was praise that tipped MacCready over the edge. With a loud cry, he buried his face in Deacon’s neck, sticky warmth covering their stomachs and Will’s hands. Deacon pressed his lips to Mac’s ear while he came, whispered words than Will couldn’t make out and he was sure he wasn’t supposed to, still fucking MacCready.

 

In the end, it was Deacon’s name spilling from MacCready’s lips that finished the other man and he came with a quiet moan, pulling MacCready close, filling him. All three men lay panting for a moment before MacCready climbed off Deacon, rooting around for a rag and cleaning himself and Deacon off, before doing the same for Will. 

 

Deacon sighed in contentment, laying down and wrapping his arms around Mac, pulling the man to his chest. Will awkwardly rose to leave, suddenly feeling like an intruder. MacCready stopped him, brow furrowed in apparent confusion.

 

“Stay,” he said, moving slightly to make room for Will on the bed.

 

He hesitated, glanced at Deacon who nodded, the corners of his lips tugging upwards.  _ Fuck it, _ he thought, crawling back into bed, wrapping his arms around Mac as well, reveling in the warmth of his bare skin. MacCready sighed softly and Will knew he must feel safe like this. The thought makes him happy. Deacon’s arm presses against his, cool compared to the heat radiating off the other man. 

 

“I’ll make you two pancakes in the morning,” Deacon mumbles. 

 

“The hell are pancakes?” MacCready demands around a yawn, “They sound awful.”

 

Will hums a laugh, presses a kiss into the soft skin at Mac’s wrist. “They’re great. And I think Deacon is lying.”

 

“Who me? I’m offended.”

 

“Both of you shut up,” MacCready growls, “I want to sleep.”

 

Will hears Deacon snickering softly in the dark, but sleep is pulling at him, and their bodies are all so warm and soft piled together. There may be no pancakes anymore, but he thinks he’s okay with that.


End file.
